


Inherited Preferences

by wandering_gypsy_feet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling (Once Upon a Time), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/pseuds/wandering_gypsy_feet
Summary: based on the prompt 'Like father, like son' for the November monthly Rumbelling.Belle wants to make the best impression possible on her boyfriend's son. The universe, which apparently hates her, has other plans.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Inherited Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> is this one of my beloved fandoms tropes? YES. did i have to do it for myself? YES.

"I think you should meet my son." 

Belle sat up so quickly that all the blood rushed to her head, making her woozy. She pressed a hand to her temples, blinking rapidly so the spots faded away from her vision. The bedsheets rustled around her as she turned sharply to face her companion, who now had a rather bemused expression on his face at her admitted overreaction. 

"What?" she stared at him. 

They'd only been dating - really dating, not just sly hookups - for a month now. 34 days, to be exact. Belle had been counting them on her little calendar, since that gloomy April day in the rain at the coastside where he'd shouted at her that he loved her, damnit, and that he wanted them to be together. Properly. Not sneaking around. And if anyone in the town had a problem with it, they could just add it to the long list of grievances that they had against him. 

Against the notorious, fearsome, prowling and snarling, perpetually hostile Mr. Gold, who melted with her first smile at him. 

(Belle knew he had a first name. But after so long of thinking of him as 'Mr. Gold' it was hard to imagine him with anything else.)

"You. Meeting my son. I think it's a good idea," he repeated and Belle couldn't help but reach for him. He was always his most unguarded after they'd been together and now he relaxed against the pillows, his long hair messy in a way he'd never allow it to be in public. She ran one hand through it, to distract herself from the way her stomach was turning, rather unpleasantly. 

"Does he know that we're together?" she asked him, biting her lower lip. "Properly, I mean?" he'd almost caught them back around Christmas, home on a break. Belle had escaped through a window and almost impaled herself on an icicle. Somewhat, that didn't seem like it would count. 

"Ah." she was accustomed to seeing her boyfriend as calm, cool, and collected at all times. But right now he looked like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Well, to know is a relative term, Belle, and when you look at it objectively, one could think or construe that he--"

"No?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"No," he admitted, defeated. Belle, giggling, couldn't deny him a kiss. He was just so adorable. That kiss led to a few others before Belle remembered why they were talking in the first place and drew back. 

"What, uh... What do you have in mind?" she asked him, nervously winding the blankets around her. He rubbed his hands over her arms, trying to comfort her. 

"Neal is done with his first year of law school next weekend," he explained. "I thought that when I went to Boston to retrieve him, you could come with. We would have a day in the city, all of us." 

"Oh." Belle paused for a moment. "Law school at..." 

"Boston University," he said, with clear pride. Belle smiled back at him. "After protesting it for the majority of his life, he's finally came around to the fact that after all, he wants to be a lawyer like his dear old da. He'll be home for the summer, clerking for me and saving money. I promised I'd come up and visit though." 

"Well, how can I deny you anything?" Belle laid back down, snuggling into him. "I'm sure it'll be fine." 

* * *

It was not fine. None of this was fine. Belle looked out the window of the Uber, in the middle of a completely still and silent panic attack. Because, squashed in the backseat with her, was Ruby and Mary Margaret, both chattering away obliviously. 

She'd made the mistake of mentioning to the two of them, offhandedly, that she was going to Boston. Somehow, like a snowball sent down a steep hill, that casual mention turned into Ruby and Mary Margaret heading out with her a day before Mr. Gold because Mary Margaret's adopted sister Emma lived in Boston and they fancied a visit. Belle hadn't been sure how to tell them who she was visiting Boston with or why. She'd agreed and then been left to panic. 

She would go see Emma tonight and party it up with Ruby and Mary Margaret like they had back when they'd been in school and carefree. And when Mr. Gold arrived tomorrow, she'd make her excuses to Mary Margaret and Ruby, something about a long-lost aunt here, and then meet Mr. Gold and his son. 

Neal. 

He was 23, if she'd done her math correctly from the dated baby photo she'd found in the office. That meant that he was only six years younger than she was. How was he going to react to Belle dating his father, who was that much older? Belle wanted to make a good impression. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that if they all went out for drinks and the inevitable hangover in the morning. 

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, when the blonde girl emerged from the house. There was a flurry of hugging and shrieking from all involved and then Belle found herself with a spiked seltzer pressed into her hand and Emma telling them exactly what bars they were going to go to. 

"This is so fun, Emma," Belle started hesitantly, "but you know, we're almost 30, so maybe a bar crawl isn't--"

"Belle, 30 is the new 20." Ruby pushed past her to point at Emma's crude, hand drawn map. "We can bar crawl as we like. What's this place?" she pointed to the final spot, only marked with an X. 

"That is my friend August's house," Emma said with a little blush. "He's, uh, an upper grad." 

"Is he?" Ruby asked flirtatiously while Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed.

"Anyways!" blushing furiously, Emma yanked away the paper. "My roommates will be home soon. Aurora and Ashley are going to come out with us. It's going to be a blast." 

"A blast," Belle said weakly. 

She just had to not get herself into any trouble before she met the Gold boys tomorrow at 10 am. She could manage. 

* * *

"What time is it?" she shouted in Ruby's ear, over the thumping of the music. 

"Who cares?" Ruby yelled back, spilling her drink. "Aren't you having fun?" 

Belle's real idea of fun was having a glass of very expensive wine with her boyfriend in his big, old house and having a spirited debate about brutalism versus bauhaus. It was not being trapped in some dingy bar surrounded by college students exalting the end of finals and the beginning of their summer freedom. 

But it wasn't like she could tell anyone that. 

"Okay, it's time to go!" Emma yelled, wrangling their group into something that resembled order. 

"Are we going to August's house?" Mary Margaret demanded and Emma pretended to not have heard her, even with her flaming cheeks. 

"Are you going to finish that?" Ashley pointed to the glass in Belle's hand; a whiskey sour she'd been pretending to drink since they arrived at the bar. 

"All yours." Belle thrust it at her, glad to be free of the thing. Ashley downed it in one slam, then gave a whoop. 

"August's house, let's go!" 

Thankfully, the walk wasn't too far. And Belle had worn more sensible shoes than any of the other girls. It was cute for Emma and her roommates to be drunk and stumbling over each other, giggling. It was less cute for Ruby, who was a grownup by all standards. Belle held her hand, helping her clear curbs and avoid bushes. 

"Please be cool," Emma was begging Mary Margaret. "Okay? He's so cool and he wants to be a writer and I like him okay, so don't go all 'mom' on me in front of him." 

"I don't go all 'mom' on anyone," Mary Margaret insisted, incensed and Ruby snorted, stumbling up the steps to the well-lit house. 

"Sure, mom," she slurred and Belle grimaced. 

"I've got her," she promised, to Mary Margaret's worried expression. It would give her something to do besides drink and engage in debauchery. 

The house was similar to the bar in that it was pulsing with music and had a haze of smoke enfolding it. The upside was that there were fewer people and Belle didn't crunch peanut shells where she stepped. She let the other girls leave her and Ruby in the kitchen; inside the fridge she found a bottle of water, along with three bottles of ketchups and nothing else. 

Boys. 

"More shots?" Ruby brightened when Belle brought her the water bottle. 

"Yes." Belle smiled at her. "All vodka for you. Drink up. Chug, in fact." 

"Whoo!" Ruby placed the bottle to her lips and started slurping down the bottle. Pleased with her work, Belle tried to find somewhere clean to sit on the counter and then gave up that endeavor entirely. 

"Whoa." a boy entered the kitchen, eyebrows flying up at the sight of Ruby with her head tilted back, slamming the water bottle. "Did you check to make sure that was water?"

"Yes," Belle said in amusement. This wasn't her first time in a college boy's house. 

"She good?" he asked, pointing to Ruby. 

"She will be," Belle sighed and then Ruby set down the waterbottle, rubbing her temples. 

"I don't feel so good," she muttered suddenly and Belle lunged forward, at the same time the boy did, both catching Ruby under the arms. 

"Bathroom is that way." he helped her drag Ruby in and against her better reservations, Belle allowed him to lower Ruby to the toilet just in time for Ruby to lose the mozzarella sticks she'd had Emma make for her in the microwave. Belle groaned at the same time the kid gagged. 

"You can go," she offered him, trying valiantly to stop herself from also throwing up. "Really, trust me, I've done it before and I'll do it again." 

"I'll go get more water. And some pills." he got up and scrambled over her, disappearing. Belle attempted to comfort Ruby without touching any of the surfaces, making a face. Boys were boys. 

"Just let it come up," she encouraged her, rubbing her back. “God, you haven’t drank like this in at least a year Ruby. What brought all of this on, hmm?” 

“I’m still hot,” Ruby moaned, before heaving again. “I’m… Young.” 

“Yes you are,” Belle said sympathetically, glad that she wasn’t too concerned with the fleeting passage of youth and all that. In fact, she was eager to grow old. It’d be nice for her looks to finally match her personality. 

“Still hot,” Ruby muttered, slumping against the toilet. 

“Ooh, no, no, no.” cringing, Belle helped her sit back up. “Don’t do that. Just… Lean on me. There you go.” 

“Okay.” the boy was back, holding paper towels, mouthwash, and a rattling bottle of pills. “I can get more water from the kitchen but I thought you’d want these.” 

“Thank you.” Belle took the towels eagerly, cleaning the sweat off Ruby’s brow and neck. “What are those?” 

“These?” he held up the pills, giving them a skeptical look. “I think there’s something in here. But it’s an equal chance of a molly as an aspirin so take your chances?” 

“Water is great.” there was something oddly familiar about him, Belle thought. His quick brown eyes or something about his nose. She wasn’t sure. He nodded and disappeared while Belle opened the pill bottle and browsed through them skeptically, amusing herself with the knowledge that even if she did give Ruby illicit drugs, her friend would likely just be thrilled. 

“Here.” he was back, offering her a glass. 

“Thanks.” Belle pushed back Ruby’s hair. “Hey, sweetheart, can you drink some of this for me? You need to get getting fluids down.” 

“No,” Ruby muttered and Belle smiled ruefully. Well, some things never changed. 

“Yes. That will make you feel better. At least, I’m fairly certainly it will.” Belle squinted at the pill. “But if my head is replaced by swirling clouds, let me know.” 

“Jesus.” the kid snorted behind her and when Belle looked up, he had an expression of amusement. Ruby took the water and the pills and drank, leaning against Belle. 

“Thanks for the help,” she told him, “but I really can handle it from here.” 

“Nah.” he flashed her a smile that was almost cocky, folding his arms and standing in the doorway. “It’s not every day that I get to watch a beautiful woman sit in my bathroom.”

“Oh.” a little amused and flattered, Belle gave him what she hoped was a kind but firm reply. “That’s really very sweet, but I am seeing someone. And I’m probably too old for you anyways.” 

“Yeah?” he looked intrigued. “Well, you look very youthful. I thought you were Emma’s age.” 

“Not quite. A tagalong with her big sister, actually,” she explained with a smile. 

“No shit.” he gave an impressed nod. “Well, you’re hot anyways. Whoever he is, he’s lucky.” 

“Yeah.” Belle felt her heart skip a beat just thinking of him. It would be so nice to see him tomorrow and meet his son, no matter her nerves about it. 

“Oh shit, I just realized I never even asked your name.” he stuck his hand out. “I’m Neal, by the way. Neal Gold.” 

Oh. 

Oh, fuck. 

Oh, _fuck._

Well, like father, like son she supposed. 

“Belle,” she stammered, shaking herself out of her stupor and took his hand, her mouth forgetting how to work briefly. “Belle, uh, French.” 

“Nice to meet you,” he replied with a wink and Belle gave Ruby’s shoulders another absentminded rub. 

“You too,” she said faintly. 

* * *

“How was your night?” Mr. Gold asked her with a sly grin, when Belle met him at the little cafe where he was drinking his coffee. She gave him a well-rehearsed smile and smoothed out her skirt, having practiced her answer all night while checking to make sure Ruby was still breathing. 

“Never again do I want to be a college student,” she stated truthfully, sitting down across from him. “There were bars. There was drinking. And yes, there was some vomit.” 

“Yours?” he asked in amusement, raising up his mug. Belle smiled at the waitress who came to take her order, asking for a calming and soothing tea. Then she turned back to her boyfriend. 

“No,” she said frankly, though she felt a bit nauseous now. “Ruby’s. I’m willing to bet her 30th birthday will be nothing short of a disaster, but that’s not even the most exciting part of the evening, I’m afraid.” 

“No?” Mr. Gold set his coffee down, now properly engaged. “What was it then? 

“Your son hit on me.” 

Belle had practiced the line a hundred times, with several variations. In some scenarios, she said nothing at all and just hoped that when she arrived with his father that Neal would understand and play it cool and both of them could pretend that it’d been nothing. She’d thought about spinning it all into some joke, making him laugh and then in turn herself, so that it wouldn’t feel so strange or awkward. But finally, sometime around when the sun was rising and she was desperate for sleep, she’d decided to simply state the fact, as unemotional as possible, and let him take the lead from there. 

“Did he?” after a long, frankly astonished pause, he found his voice, lacing his fingers in front of him. 

“His roommate is friends with Mary Margaret’s sister Emma,” she explained, glad at least that he didn’t seem angry. “When we were out with Emma, we ended up crossing paths. Well, more than that. I was at his house. Ruby was throwing up in his bathroom. He was being really very helpful, you’ve raised a proper gentleman,” she complimented him and saw the flash of amusement in his eyes. "And then he called me beautiful and when I declined him, told me whoever it was that I was dating was a lucky man." 

"Indeed I am." he caught her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. Belle smiled at him, glad that this was something to be amused over, not something that was going to cause a fight. She had plenty of jealous ex-boyfriends; she didn't want to add another one to the list. Then he cleared his throat. "Did you, uh, know he was my son at the time?" 

"Names had not been exchanged before the vomiting by Ruby," she clarified, "therefore I did not know he was a Gold until afterwards. When I told him my name, he didn't react so I will assume that you haven't told him?" 

"Just that I was seeing a lovely young lady, which he has now independently confirmed," he replied and Belle smiled as she received her tea, glad for it's warmth and soothing flavor. "I don't believe I ever expressly mentioned your name, however." 

"Well." Belle took a sip. "This is going to be an interesting morning then, isn't it?" 

"They always seem to be with you, Belle." 

Once they'd finished their breakfast, they strolled arm in arm towards Neal's house. Belle liked the neighborhood quite a bit more in the daylight and was glad to be with Mr. Gold. The lingering tension in the pit of her stomach, unable to be soothed by tea, cast somewhat of a pall over her. But that was going to be resolved soon enough. 

"Here we are," Belle said cheerfully, when she reached the house that she remembered from the previous night. 

“What mess might I expect when I arrive inside?" Mr. Gold wondered, staring up at it. 

"I took Ruby back to the hotel after she stopped throwing up, so my knowledge ends after the kitchen," she told him and with a sigh, he led her up the steps, using his cane to knock on the front door. 

"Papa!" there was a delighted cry as Neal through the door open and embraced his father. Belle's nerves were momentarily forgotten at the happy sight of them. She knew the story, how they'd gone through a period of turmoil when Neal had been younger and had resented his father. Now they'd worked through it and were happy to see each other again. 

"I hear you had an eventful night last night," Mr. Gold responded, his voice slightly muffled by the embrace.

"Uh, yeah." Neal pulled back, looking slightly confused. "But how did you..." he trailed off, spotting Belle over his father's shoulder. With a somewhat sheepish smile, she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in hello. 

"Nice to see you again, Neal." 

"I believe you've met my girlfriend, Belle." Mr. Gold couldn't hide his smirk if he tried. 

“I…” Neal apparently decided that no words were better than the wrong words so he went silent, looking between the two of them. Belle took pity on him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you last night,” she apologized tentatively. “I was just pretty caught off guard that out of all the houses in Boston, my friend wound up puking in yours.” 

“Did you, uh…” Neal hesitated, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “Did you tell him what I said to you?” 

“She did.” Mr. Gold gave her another smile. “It’s good to know you didn’t just inherit my wits but some of my preferences as well.” 

“Okay, that’s too much.” Neal cringed. “Dad, sorry I hit on your girlfriend. Belle, sorry I hit on you. My dad has told me a lot about how happy you make him, so that’s great. Now we’re going to all pretend none of last night ever happened and that none of this is weird.” he clapped his hands and then extended one towards Belle. “Neal Cassidy Gold, nice to meet you.” 

“Belle French.” she shook it, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you… Again.” 

“Let’s see what damage you’ve done to my investment then,” Mr. Gold said, opening the door to the front house. 

“It wasn’t me, it was Ruby!” Neal insisted, then winked at Belle and followed his father. Belle took a steadying breath and then smiled to herself. 

She had a feeling she was going to love both of the Gold boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are blessings!!!


End file.
